


Ohana Means Family

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Kara really like Disney movies.





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Look, is this an excuse for me to write short fics about the Space Fam watching Disney movies? I guess??

“What are you looking at now?”

She’s floating slowly, not wanting to startle Alex into dropping whatever it is she’s dripping onto a slide. Kara wrinkles her nose, not liking the way the substance smells.

“Eurgh. Therosian limianite.”

Alex glares at her when she speaks, throwing her hands up in the air. She shrugs helplessly, unable to do anything but smile. She hates the odor enough that she’s not sorry to shorten her exposure to it by any amount of time that she can.

“Three weeks, Kara. Three weeks of trying to figure out what this stuff is and you somehow manage to make all of that a waste of time just by walking through the door.” She gestures to the equipment surrounding her. “What’s the point of all of this if you’re just going to…to…argh!”

“Okay then.” Kara backs away, hands held up in the air to placate her. Grumpy Alex tends to turn into scary Alex if not handled well. “I’ll just…go find Winn. Yeah, I’ll go find Winn!”

She turns to go, but a tug on her cape keeps her from going. If she stumbles back into the lab, she doesn’t think anyone can blame her. After all, Alex is weirdly strong for a normal human. And fast.

Maybe she should ask J’onn if he spiked Alex’s drinks at some point. This can’t be natural.

Alex wraps her arms around her, pulls her down to the ground. With anyone else, she’d resist, but this is _Alex_. She feels safe, content enough that she just lets it happen until she finds herself pinned in her hold while her sister blows a raspberry on her cheek.

“Gross,” she groans, struggling to wipe her saliva on the shoulder of her uniform. “You’re gross.”

“Uh-huh. Hey, hey Kara?” Oh no. She knows that tone. She knows and hates it in equal measure. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“NO.”

Her reaction is harsh enough that she finds herself flashing across the room, Alex holding her stomach as she laughs. That’s how J’onn finds them, confused as to why Alex’s amusement and Kara’s horror are projecting clear across the building.

* * *

 

A week later, there’s a miniature snowman on his desk. Kara may not enter his office anymore, but Alex is happy and now he has a standing invitation to their Disney marathons. It’s worth the indignity of having the thing there in the first place, he thinks as he watches the two sisters smiling as they harass Agent Schott. He adjusts the toy so that its face is directed outward, catching Alex’s smile when she notices it. It’s more than worth it.

It helps that Kara is unaware of the irony of her reaction towards that one song Alex enjoys in particular. It really does.


	2. Nightmare Before Christmas

It’s been a long time since Kara’s managed to sneak into Alex’s apartment without her finding out. New security measures are always being set in place, Alex too paranoid about any and everything to not take the chance to bulk up her security whenever the newest and best advancement comes out.

Closing the door and disarming the system with the code Winn had given her, Kara shakes her head at the state of the living room. It’s too neat, too perfectly set for Alex to have been here recently, but that’s fine. She can work with that.

She doesn’t really need to sneak through the place, but walking as lightly as she can makes her feel like a ninja and she can’t help but grin. Her lessons with Dinah at the Justice League’s headquarters are paying off and soon, she’s in Alex’s room.

Grinning, she sets the box in her hand down and gets to work. She doesn’t have much time before Alex usually comes home. At least, she hopes she comes home. She’s been spending more and more time with Maggie lately, and while Kara appreciates her sister’s happiness and wants nothing more for her, she really wants to see Alex’s face when she walks in.

* * *

 

It’s been a long day. Three apprehended aliens had escaped earlier, and with Maggie out of town and Kara not at her apartment, Alex is kind of pissed off and lonely and all she wants to do is grab a beer, drop into bed and forget the world exists for the next few hours.

Really, it’s the simple things in life that she values most.

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t notice that her system’s been disabled, or why she doesn’t even blink when she realizes the lights are on. She does, however, notice when they go off and a familiar refrain comes on.

Soon the shadow show begins, and she’s being zipped across her apartment, slowly at first but gradually gaining speed. At first, it’s annoying, but then she remembers the date and laughs. Of course this would happen.

She’s particularly appreciative of the glowing eyes and mechanical teeth under her bed and the perfect rendition of Boogie’s silhouette against the room.  She can already anticipate the moment of truth coming up, and can barely hold back her laughter when she’s set down for the final chorus and Kara makes her appearance.

Her hand is pressed to her mouth as she notes the accuracy of her sister’s Jack Skellington costume. She can’t believe she remembered, but then again, maybe she can. Kara’s always been one for this kind of creative spectacle.

“So,” she says, leaning back in her chair. “Are you going to lament your loneliness now or was this all an elaborate set up and re-enactment of “This Is Halloween” just so you could show me your costume?”

Kara shrugs, grinning sheepishly and all Alex can do is smile. Yeah, this is Halloween alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex watches as Kara sticks her tongue out, hand steady as she removes the one block from their Jenga tower that she was hoping she wouldn’t go for. When the tower doesn’t fall, she sighs, offers up her share of the pizza as payment while her sister crows in victory.

“You really should know better. The towers in Argo were way more complex than this.”

“Oh come on, that’s hardly fair.” She points her napkin at her. “What have I told you about using your alien technology against me on game night?”

“Okay, but you have to admit. Using my _knowledge_ is way different from using technology I don’t even have anymore.”

“Is it? Is it really?”

Lucy rolls her eyes as she separates the two of them. She wants to protest, to push her out of the way so she can continue her argument with Kara, but Alex knows it’s for the best in the end. She’s all too aware of how competitive she can be and she’s trying to hide how well Kara can match that and then push past it. They have a strategy, after all.

Still, it’s worth it when she sees the panic in Kara’s eyes as Lena waves a feather under her nose. It takes two seconds for it to take effect, but when it does, the results are glorious. It’s like chaos sped up, the way the bricks fall to the table before Kara’s face crumples. She wants to say that she doesn’t want to laugh, but Alex would be lying and tonight is not a night for that.

When the first giggle escapes her, she grabs Kara’s arm and presses her face into her bicep. It’s perfect for smothering the laughter that escapes her.

“Why are you all like this?”

It’s the whine in her voice that does her in and soon, she’s doubled over, barely able to breathe as her laughter escapes her. Alex holds onto Kara, shakes her head as she tries and fails to stop laughing, leading to the rest of the room following her.

It’s Lena that starts, surprisingly.

“A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer.”

“And where do we feature?” Lucy jumps in.

“Just listen to teacher.”

Alex grins as she grabs Kara and spins her around, watching happily as a smile appears while Lena continues to sing.

“I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues, and injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!”

Kara giggles as she collapses into Alex, wraps her hands around her in a hug too warm to be one of their usual. She runs her fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead, happy. Tonight was something that she’d needed after the past week, was something that she needed desperately, and to have Kara here means everything to Alex in that moment.

“Hey,” she says softly. “Are we good?”

Kara nods. “Yeah. We’re good.”

She grins and Alex relaxes, finally free of worry for that one moment in time.


End file.
